Dan Sodo
Dan Sodo '''is a member of the Dark Nebula. His twin is Reiki Sodo, and they share Evil Gemios DF145FS. Dan wears red and is the more mature brother. Dan prefers to save his stamina rather than attack. Information Dan and his twin work for Doji in Dark Nebula. In the first part of the series, they only act as one of the obstacles in Gingka and Kyoya's way when the two latter beybladers were trying to reach Doji and, ultimately, defeat him and Ryuga. Reiki and Dan used their complicity in Beyblade play to battle Kyoya when they still only had two separate, ordinary Light Wheel Beyblades. However, as Doji gave them Evil Gemios DF145FS, they really combined their power into one top. They like to mock their opponents, especially when they show their tricks at the beginning of a battle and that the other is overwhelmed by them. Together, they eventually become the Evil Gemios Twins and operate closely to ensure victory. In a sense, they bypass the rules by being two bladers to work with one Beyblade, whilst their opponent is always alone. Dan, the blader dressed in red, is the more stubborn one; he takes the lead in their duo, always confirms or infirms Reiki's speculations, and otherwise orders his brother to do things. Both of them have the ever popular twin flaw: if they do not agree, they start an argument and get on each other's nerves, which ends up in them being distracted. Kenta used this to his advantage in his match against them. To fit well with their Beyblade, which is based on the Gemini constellation and which illustrates two elements being swirled, Dan has the fire side of their combination, and Reiki, the ice. Together they make strong attacks, either individual or complementary, making big tornados that mix both elements. In general though, they talk a lot but act like cowards sometimes, such as when they told Kenta they would be back to defeat him and rapidly ran away. Personality Dan comes out as a mature, but arrogant person. He is very patient and waits for the opponent to attack first. He seems to always tell Reiki when and how to do things and this may sometimes upset Reiki. His arrogance is shown when Saggitario continued to spin and he said to Reiki, "This is all because '''someone wasn't paying attention..." Dan continued to blame Reiki for this and he then said, "My strategy was absolutely perfect, bro." He even calls his brother 'unskilled'. Also Dan is very harsh when he says "No buts, I'm the one who decides." Dan is seen to be a better blader because if Reiki wasn't so hasty, they could have won the battle. Beyblades Gemios DF145FS is Dan and Reiki's Bey in the Manga Evil Gemios DF145FS is Dan and Reiki's Bey in the Anime Dan and his Twin had another Gemios (but one eatch) when battling Gingka and Kyoya in the Dark Nebula HQ. Battle Record Twins Twins, the beasts inside Evil Gemios. Dan controls the Fire and Reiki controls the Ice. Special Moves *[[Down Burst|'Down Burst']]: Gemios launches a fire and ice tornado at the opponent. *'Blaze Wall': The fire twin creates a Fire Shield used for defense. *'Icicle Edge': The ice twin hits the opponents Bey used as a counter attack. Gallery DanS.jpg|Dan 545px-Dan and Reiki Soudou.png|Dan and Reiki. DanReiki.jpg|Dan and Reiki when they first appeared KillerGemiosAnime.jpg DaR.png|Dan, Reiki and Evil Gemios. Fate1.jpg TV4.jpg|Dan and Reiki in Metal Masters 16850-154.jpg|Dan. 3 15.jpg|Dan on Metal Fight Beyblade Opening 1 Ver. 3 Trivia *The name 'Dan' is very commonly used in animes. *Dan has a few things in common to Dan Kuso from Bakugan. They both have the name "Dan", both use fire elements, and both wear red. *Their Bey and their Bey's Beast resembles Dan and Reiki. {| align="center" style="background: #FAFFF4; border: 2px solid #8888AA; width: 100%; Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Dark Nebula Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Beyblade Category:Former Villians Category:Dan Sodo